


All Roads Lead to you

by natember



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Natasha Romanov, Angry Steve Rogers, Angry Tony Stark, Angst, Developing Relationship, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Pining Tony Stark, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Sex, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:27:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22999939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natember/pseuds/natember
Summary: Tony Stark Hates Captain America and loves Steve Rogers.After Steve is found frozen by S.H.I.E.L.D. this is kept a secret from the world. Even the great Tony Stark doesn't get a wind of this secret. Steve lives in his apartment, having taken the identity of Simon Edwards. Tony sees him in a flower shop and is intrigued by the way this young man resembles Captain America. Despite his loathing of the deceased hero, he can't help but feel a pull towards this blue-eyed marvel.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov/Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	1. Tony Sees A Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so posting on this site for the first time. Most of my knowledge of these characters comes from the MCU movies. This fic is still not necessarily compliant to the events in the movie. So, have fun, and leave comments.

It was the worst day ever.  
He had been up all night. Had been very frustrated about the recent (lack of) development in the project he was working on. And, he'd rather watch Happy take a shower than visit Pepper's grandma in the hospital. To add insult to injury, Tony Stark had been sent to pick up flowers from this flower shop, in person. Obviously, she was punishing him for something. He sighed, chin raised, and glasses on, walked in the flower shop, and almost had a heart attack. Captain America's ghost was staring at him.

"Shit, Pepper, I told you I was too sleep deprived for social calls." He muttered, blinking. 

That guy had turned and was talking to the young shopkeeper who stood at the counter. Tony took a deep breath and let out a nervous whistle. The girl looked up, 

"Mr. Stark!" She had a high-pitched voice and looked awfully excited. 

"Yes, you have the stuff I was supposed to pick?" Tony said in a dull voice. 

She giggled, "Just one sec." She handed the man on the counter his bouquet.

"Thank you," the voice was soft and energetic at the same time somehow. He gave her the money and turned around, again, and... 

"Holy shit!" Tony let out. He hadn't been hallucinating. Captain America lookalike stated at him, puzzled. There was a hint of exasperation and dislike in those piercing, blue eyes. 

"Sorry, you, um... look a lot like the good old dead Captain America." He managed to say.

The man pressed his lips together in a brief, emotionless smile. 

The girl was back with the bouquet of flowers Pepper had ordered. 

"You probably get that a lot," Tony wasn't sure why he was trying to continue the conversation. 

"Yeah, sometimes. Mostly from old ladies," He said, blue eyes falling at the flowers now in Tony's hand.

"My best friend's mom... no... grandma is sick. Going to see her at the hospital."

Blue eyes softened a little. "That's kind of you." A nod of the head, a small smile and he was gone. 

'Some attitude. And why am I acting like a teenage girl, gaping at what's -his-name... '

"Simon." The girl said.

"What?" Tony hasn't realized he had been internal monologuing out loud. 

"His name is Simon Edwards. He visits my auntie's cafe sometimes." for some reason, she was whispering in a scandalous tone, "Why don't you leave me your number and I will give it to him next time he... "

"Oh, please... " Tony rolled his eyes. What's literally everyone trying to set him with someone these days?  
"I'd rather marry Pepper's grandma."

\-----

Tony Stark. Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. To Steve he seemed like just another spoiled rich boy. He had come to respect Howard for his kindness and contributions. His son, however, from what the footages have helped him conclude, was a narcissistic and shallow brat. 

"Visiting your friend's grandmother in the hospital doesn't make you saint all of a sudden."

"What?" Sharon almost dropped the slice of pizza. Natasha burst into laughter. 

It was a lazy evening. They'd decided to order something and eat together at Sharon's apartment. 

"Steve hates Stark." Natasha explained. 

"So? "

"He met him at a flower shop today. Romatic, right?"

They both started giggling. 

Steve sighed. These two, and Sam were had been the best thing in this century so far.


	2. Steve is okay, really

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is totally not obsessed with Steve and Steve doesn't care about Tony at all. And it's not like Sam has a crush on Black Widow or anything.

For Tony, Howard Stark had been a ghost. An empty shell of a father who had been there, but not the way Tony wanted him to be. Even after his death, his name, his legacy had haunted Tony. Then Afghanistan happened, and Tony found another path for himself. But that didn't make the problematic childhood go away. The pain of having a ghost for a father. 

Captain America had been another ghost hunting Tony's childhood and teens. Howard Stark's eyes would beat a manic kind of glint as he talked about that national hero. He was obsessed. He'd talk about the rebirth, the shield he made for the supersoldier, the serum, and the day the man died in the crash like these were the most significant things to have happened in his life. It wasn't like he didn't love Tony. The boy knew his father loved him in his own way. Being a genius himself, he even appreciated the older man. But sometimes, it was almost like Captain America, that stupid lab experiment of a soldier was some sort of ideal. A model his father had in his mind of what makes a perfect man. Tony wished he'd stopped talking about him and ask about him instead. Literally anything. Like, how was your day, son? Or anything of this sort. 

But even when he did, he'd find something to whine about how Tony should this and Tony should that. Tony was far from the ideal of perfect which was Captain America. He remember cosplaying as Captain America, uniform, plastic shield and all, just to make his dad happy. Edward had just squinted, and managed to smile. 

As he grew older, he kept becoming a rebel. Be everything Captain America would never have been. 

\-----

Turned out that Pepper had tricked him into visiting her grandmother so she could introduce him to her very attractive, MIT graduate, single cousin Amelia. Amelia was a redhead, with round, green eyes, which had a knowing, intelligent kind of gleam in them. 

"Hey, it's time to move on. Amelia is just your vibe. She loves to party. Is very smart. And..." 

"Pepper." Tony hadn't meant to cut her off in such a sharp tone but he couldn't help himself, "I'm in love with grandma. Can I have her number, please? " 

Pepper glared at him. When she said move on, she wasn't talking about moving on from her. Whatever they had was brief, good while it lasted, and ended gracefully. The relationship Tony had fallen into after her had been really toxic, and as rumours had it, even abusive. Though, Tony had never confided in her, oddly, but she had ears all around the place.

"Pepper, honey. I'm fine." He grinned, "And guess what? I met another dumb and hot blonde at the flower shop today. His name is Simon and he's a Captain America lookalike." He laughed.

"You'd date someone who looks like Captain America?" Pepper said with feigned shock. Everyone knew how much he hated the national hero. 

"Eww. No, of course not. I was thinking of setting you up with him. The girl at the flower shop was more than happy to offer her services as a pimp. I think you need a pastime other than "Let's-poor-Tony-hitched-so-he-doesn't-drink-himself-to-death." Tony went on, talking way too fast, without looking at Pepper's face that was wearing a murderous expression now. 

When he did look, it was too late. She was walking away, the sounds of her heels foretelling the incoming silent treatment. 

\------

Simon Edward was the identity Steve had taken as per S.H.I.E.L.D.'s instructions. They'd given him a decent apartment, right next to Sharon Carter's. It was good, actually, having someone he could feel a connection with. Natasha was cool, she cared about him and had even tried to set him up with several women, including Sharon, over the past few weeks. Sharon was amazing and so were the other women, including a new internee at S.H.I.E.L.D. 

And though he'd probably considered one of them, he occasionally would, if he'd been able to feel a connection. Not the kind of kinship he felt with Natasha and Sharon, or even Wilson. But, a connection - connection. If only he were able to feel 'anything'. He was good at adapting. He loved the friends he'd found in this century. But he still felt as if he was a spectre floating through the days and nights. With nothing to hold on to. No one to go to home to. No place he could really feel at home at. 

Natasha eventually stopped trying to get him dates. He was fine, really. He felt good when they went out to movies, or gathered at Sharon or Sam's place. He felt the overpowering sensation of being invisible, of being alone fade away into the background when he was with them, or when he was playing the character of Captain America. Not to the world, but to himself. He'd put on a uniform, and go on missions with the team S.H.I.E.L.D. has assigned him. He'd guide and lead that team through perils and tell himself he can live this life. This life will get him through this century. The supersoldier act. Everything was normal. The kind of normal a man out of time could have.

Except, these days, a certain supersoldier found himself randomly up at night sometimes, thinking about a certain arrogant brunette he hated. 

\----

Steve Rogers also grew up under the shadow of someone who he thought was better than him. But that shadow wasn't a ghost. It was more of a guardian angel. Bucky had always been there, in ways a brother would be. As a sickly kid, he'd get into trouble and get bullied. After his mother, Bucky was pretty much how he'd survived his pre-serum life. He got his courage from that shadow. And then, one day, he was gone. The day he lost Bucky broke him in a way he was sure he'd never heal from. But courage isn't just standing up to our bullies. Sometimes, it takes more courage to stand up to our own fears, and to give chance to life, to allow new people into our hearts even while honoring those we've left behind.

Sam Wilson didn't need permission from Steve 'Captain America' Rogers. He'd flown straight into the life and heart of the American hero, without even his badass wings, and Steve was going to have to deal with it. 

It was so easy to befriend Steve. Sam wondered why'd he always pictured Captain America as some sort of 'Mr. Toxic Masculinity'. This guy was the most human kind of human Sam had ever met. He was like a unicorn made of Jell-O. Okay, maybe a bit of an exaggeration. But Sam was sure Steve was the kind of guy who cuddles with kittens and cries over romantic movies. He'd never buy the Mr. Stoic act even if Steve had ever bothered trying. 

And one more reason for being grateful for Steve was that through him he'd met Black Widow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so kind of trying to understand what the characters are going through right now. Will get to action in the next chapter. Tony doesn't hate his dad, or even Cap for that matter, but he's had an absent father and likes to blame Cap for it. Will also shed more light on his toxic ex in the next chapter.


	3. We Need To Talk About Simon (pt 1 and 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve has to put up with a very annoying Stark at a party a few days before he's attacked by Hydra. Busy week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are more than welcome.

Pt. 1: The Not-Date

Steve had nothing against parties. He hated crowds but could perform when he had to. Though this party was more about being totally unable to win an argument from Natasha and Sam and less about having to put up a visage. This was a party Pepper Potts had thrown and nobody knew he was Steve Rogers. So, all good. He was here as Nat's plus one and Sam had volunteered to come as Sharon's. Mostly, so he can test a theory and see if Natasha would be jealous. Turned out, you can't break a spy like Widow. 

Sam had convinced Steve into wearing a crisp white shirt under a khaki blazer jacket. He caught the eye of several women, and men, the moment they joined the party. Natasha gave him a sly smile, "Don't you mind me, sweetie. If you don't mind going home with someone... "

"Nat!" Steve let out an exasperated sigh.

"Okay, okay," she bit her lower lip, "stay here and be boring. I'm off to have some fun."

Steve looked around and stood at a corner. He couldn't help but think of the dance he promised Peggy but could never make it to. He smiled at the way Sam tailed Nat and caught Sharon's eye who was talking to Pepper. He didn't know Sharon and Pepper were close. Before he could realize, Miss Potts was already standing in front of him. 

"Mr. Edwards," she beamed, "Sharon was just telling me about you. She says you're an amazing artist. Pretty interesting combination, with all the S.H.I.E.L.D. stuff."

Steve was taken off guard. He was supposed to be Sharon's partner at S.H.I.E.L.D. so it was no surprise she told this to Pepper, but why'd she talk about the art thing?

"Oh, it's nothing. Actually, I'm just... "

"PEPPER, HONEY... "

He was cut in middle of his 'speech' by a loud and aggravated voice. It was Stark and he seemed upset about something. 

'Oh, of course he's here.'

Stark reached Miss Potts and started whining, "Why'd you leave me alone with your cousin again? Do you knew she's a S.H.I.E.L.D. intern? Do you want to compromise me by having me date a spy? "

"She's not a spy, for heaven's sake." Pepper growled, "It's fine. I'll set her up with someone else. Meanwhile, would you be kind enough to give Simon here some company? He doesn't seem to be enjoying my party and it hurts my feelings."

Steve opened his mouth to say something but the exact moment, Stark had looked at him with a start and that sudden eye contact left him speechless for some reason. Stark seemed genuinely nervous and shocked to see him there. 

"Oh, uh, we've met." Stark murmured.

"Really? Great. You two boys have fun chatting. I'll be back in a bit." Pepper ran like she was being chased by something. Stark said something under his breath. 

"You've... met Amelia," Steve didn't know what else to say so he commented on Tony's Not-Date, the new intern Nat had tried to set him up with. He didn't know she was Miss Potts' cousin, "she's a good kid."

"Kid?" Stark let out a bark-like laugh. "How old are you, sixty?"

Steve bit his lips. Sometimes, he couldn't help treating the younger colleagues as children. 

Stark was looking at him with an uneasy expression. 

"I figure you don't like S.H.I.E.LD. agents," Steve bent his neck a little and smiled, "You don't have to, um... give me company. I won't tell Miss Potts."

Stark's dark eyes started right into his. A wave of surprise rising in them. 

"You're S.H.I.E.L.D. Funny they managed to find a Captain America lookalike. I wonder if they'll be giving you a star-spangled uniform soon." Stark sounded like he's been bitten by a snake. 

Steve looked at him, puzzled. 

"Well, it's not my fault I look like... him."

Stark sighed. Putting hand inside his pocket and looking around. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to... Of course it's not your fault. Not that it's a crime to look like him."

Steve had no idea why he was still standing there putting up with this man or why wouldn't Stark just walk away. He was more than relieved to see Natasha approaching them. 

"Stark," she said, with a mischievous glint in her eye. 

"Ah, Black Widow." Stark smirked, "This place is swarming with spies today. Great times."

"Is that a problem, Tony?" Natasha raised an eyebrow. 

"Not at all, honey. I'm already starting to make friends." Stark placed a hand on Steve's shoulder who winced unconsciously. Stark looked at him with a start and removed his hand. 

Natasha glanced from Tony to Steve and hummed. 

"Well, if you're serious about making friends, you should come with us to this coffee place Simon really likes. Tomorrow?"

Steve glared at Natasha. Why was she doing this? 

"Anything for coffee." Stark smiled, "If Simon here doesn't mind, of course."

"Of course not. It'd be nice." Steve smiled gently. He didn't like this man but there was no reason to lash out. He was surprised that Natasha was inviting Stark to hang out with 'Simon', while he'd been told it was important to keep that cover. 

The party went well after that. Sam managed to dance with Natasha and Pepper had been able to find excuses to make Steve and Tony talk a couple more times. 

Tony ended up inviting 'Simon' to visit him in his workshop and see if he can find something interesting enough to sketch. 

"I think they're trying to set us up," Tony whispered once. 

"With whom?" Steve blurted out and this made Tony launch into a fit of drunken laughter. Steve looked at him nervously and smiled. 

\----  
That night, a certain tech genius found himself awake at 3 am, thinking about someone's blue eyes. 

\-----

Pt. 2: Hail Hydra

"WIDOW!" Steve shouted through the comms. "I CAN'T SEE YOU?"

The noises gunshots and agents shouting filled the building. 

"Little busy here, Captain!" Nat breathed, kicking a man and dodging an attacker at the same time. 

S.H.I.E.L.D. had sent their special task force, led by Captain America to retrieve a device that had been stolen from a S.H.I.E.L.D. scientist last week. The scientist had been murdered in his lab. Natasha's intel had led them to this building where the device was being kept. The mission had gone wrong as they were made. Now they were being fired at from all directions by a legion of enemy agents. 

"Widow!" Steve called, "Secure the device. I'll deal with these bastards."

"They really seem to prefer me, Cap. Guess they're not into men." Widow panted. She was being surrounded. Steve ducked just in time to avoid getting his skull pierced by a bullet. He ran to help Natasha.

"Captain, I can take care of myself. Go find the device." Natasha called. 

Steve ran towards the basement where the device was reportedly being kept. It was a huge, damp, and dark lab. Dim lights blinked across the laboratory. Surprisingly, it was unguarded and empty. Steve was no fool. There was something wrong. And then he saw him. Rumlow smirking at him from the far side of the lab. A blue box in his hands. 

"Didn't take you as one of those naive types, Captain America!" He snarled.

"What's going on?" Steve panted, "Was it... Did you... "

"Snitch on you? Didn't need to. Hydra knows everything." He laughed like a manic. 

"Hydra!" Steve felt frozen in his steps but raised his gun. "Hand it to me."

"You think you and Widow can stop Hydra? You're not even getting out of here alive. You were used as a distraction." 

Before Steve could even move, there was a blast and the last thing he heard before his consciousness fell into bitch black was "Hail Hydra!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doing the Hydra reveal thing differently than the movies to simplify things for myself.


	4. We Need To Talk About Simon pt 3 and 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's ex is back in his life and Steve is getting targetted by Hydra again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's getting sillier, but I really want to develop their relationship more. Also, Tony's is going to find out who Steve really is soon. But not in this chapter.

Pt. 3: The Almost-Date

Thanks to the superserum, his wounds were healing fast. He'd been still out for a week before waking up. Sam had been there when he opened his eyes. The poor guy looked as if he hadn't slept in ages. He told him Nat was fine. She had been out of the building chasing an agent while it happened. They still didn't know who the third party was who infiltrated the operation. The terrorists who'd stolen the device had been caught. Well, a few. Most had died in the blast. Steve knew the answer but he wanted to talk to Fury before he said anything to anyone. 

He didn't have to wait. After getting discharged in six days, he was ready to pay Fury a visit, but was ushered by a very serious Natasha into a car. They found Fury in a deserted construction sight.

"I know it's Hydra. Somehow, they're still out there." Steve said. 

"Hydra has infiltrated S.H.I.E.L.D., Steve!" Fury sighed. 

Steve looked at them both, appalled. 

"I know Rumlow's working with them, but how did you... "

"This." Nat produced a flash drive from her pocket. This is what 'I' was retrieving the other day. I'm sorry it almost got you killed. The device isn't real either. The scientist had it hidden before he was attacked."

"You... " Steve fumed, "could've said something."

"Steve, " Fury started into his eyes, "it was her mission."

"I can't have my fr... teammates lying to me." Steve spoke in a cold voice, even Fury felt a chill running through his spine. Nat looked upset.  
"We understand," she said, "but telling you could've compromised the mission."

He looked at her for a while, then turned to Fury, "Okay, I'm done here."

"What do you mean?" Fury asked, "You can't walk away, Steve. Nobody is safe, especially not alone."

"I 'am' alone," Steve said through gritted teeth, "Ever since I've been out of the ice, I've found myself in a battle that's never going to end. I didn't sign up for this." His voice was low and words bitter. He said what he had to and walked away. 

\---

Tony poured himself the third cup of coffee and asked J.A.R.V.I.S. if he had any appointments today. The AI told him he had none which pleasantly surprised him. Few minutes later the AI announced in a hesitant voice, "You have a visitor, sir!"

"Please tell me it's Rhodes," Tony sighed, he was missing his friend dearly. 

"Sir, it's Tiberius Stone. He wants to see you right now."

Tony's breath got stuck in his throat. Ty was here. It had one year since they'd ended their relationship and now he was suddenly back. 

"Don't... don't want to see him" Tony gasped, "tell him I'm busy."

"Sir, I already did. He's insisting."

"Damn, JARVIS," Tony muttered, "Tell him he can leave or I'll kick his ass out of here."

There was silence. 

"Sir, he's gone. But, he said he'll be back again." JARVIS said. 

Tony was breathing heavily. The third cup of coffee was a bad idea. He felt as if he was suffocating. Ty's return had left with a mixture of confusing feelings. Was it hope or fear that he was feeling? A tear escaped his eye. 

"No, I don't want this," He told himself, "I'm just... alone." He almost sobbed. Pepper had given up on him since the party. And it had been three months now. She'd stopped talking to him. He'd even stood up Natasha and her friends the other day. Rhodes was busy and now Tiberius. He needed to get out of here. Out of this state. He decided to make a call. 

\----

Rain had poured down for an hour that day, after coming to an end. The sky was still covered in thick clouds. Steve sat in his usual corner in the coffee shop, reading the newspaper and waiting for his coffee.

"Anything interesting in there?" A familiar voice said. He looked up and saw none other than Tony Iron, Iron Man standing in front of him. He sat on the chair next to him, smiling sadly. Steve was surprised to see that kind of expressions on his face. 

"I hope it's okay? Um... if you're not expecting someone." Stark sounded oddly polite. 

"No. No one." He smiled, his sadness almost matching Stark's. He had left his apartment and was avoiding Natasha, Sharon, and Fury. Sam had helped him find another apartment after he'd declined his friend's offer to stay with him.

"Sorry, I couldn't make it that day," Stark said, "You know, business and all."

"I understand," Steve turned his head to look across the windows. Few rays of sunlight had started falling on the road outside. 

"What's this?" Tony reached out and took out a small sketchpad from beneath the stack of newspapers. 

"Oh. Nothing. Sometimes I just need to clear my head, so..."

"Oh, of course, I forgot you're an artist." Stark genuinely sounded surprised at his own forgetfulness. 

"You can't be expected to remember everything about everyone." Steve blinked those marvelous blue eyes. 

"Since, you're an artist, what kind of blue it exactly is?" Tony blurted out and then bit his lip. 

"Sorry?" Steve said, wide eyed. 

Tony blushed, which was a strange sight to see, "Your eyes?"

Now it was Steve's turn to blush, "I... uh... " Luckily he was interrupted by the waitress who'd arrived with the coffee. Tony ordered one for himself. 

Tony started going through the sketchpad. He's good, he thought. There were portraits of his friends in there, Sam, Sharon, and Natasha. Sketches of cars, statues, buildings.... and then, was it... Peggy Carter?

"Sharon's aunt," Steve said hastily, "She wanted a portrait of her, to hang in her room."

"Then you should keep it with real care. In fact, all of them, are great." Tony smiled softly, his dark eyes twinkling. 

"Thank you," Steve blushed, again. 

"You're friends are lucky," Stark said.   
Steve's face changed. A pained expression ran through it. Stark has the eyes of a scientist, he couldn't possibly missed it. He'd also noticed how tired and battered this Simon looked today. Like he'd run a thousand miles or hadn't eaten or slept in days. 

"Everything okay, Simon?" Tony couldn't help but ask, "You look a little upset today."

"I'm fine," Steve pursed his lips together, "Work stuff, you know."

"Ah, of course, considering your employees happen to be... Well, let's not talk about it in here. I hope they're not trying to turn into some kind of... Captain America, though. Use your looks to recreate a dead legend, eh?" Tony couldn't hide the bitterness in his voice. 

"What do you mean?" Steve asked, sharply. 

"Nothing." Tony rubbed his eyes, "Sorry, I just, I hate that man."

"Who?" Steve was confused and then he realized it, "Captain America?"

Tony nodded, frowning, "Nothing personal against your national hero. My dad was obsessed with him. Wouldn't stop talking about him."

Steve looked shocked, just when he'd started to like this man. 

"Oh, I'm sorry. I bet you grew up hearing how much you look like him. Might've gotten you into the whole hero worship thing. Considering you ended up in S.H.I.E.L.D." Tony took a sip from his cup of coffee which had just been left here 

"You're assuming way too much," Steve looked directly into Stark's eyes, his face slightly red. The man almost dropped his coffee. 

"Sorry, did I offend you? I shouldn't talk too much. Especially, these days..." he ran his tongue across his lower lip, "I seem to be scaring everyone away."

"Who says I'm scared of you," Steve was properly agitated now. 

"Ugh. That's not what I... " Tony rolled his eyes, "Forget it. Tell me something about yourself. Or, would you like to talk about the weather? I hate rain. Don't you? You don't, right? You like rain. That's why you're here and not in your bed thinking about your exes. Do you think there's going to be a rainbow today?" 

Steve was baffled. What was this man? 

"Are you okay?" Steve asked, his voice unknowingly raised. 

"Yes, of course. Might be having a panic attack. But fine other than that." Tony was breathing heavily now. 

"Oh" Steve looked worried, "Do you have some sort of medication with you? You shouldn't be having this coffee."

"Nope." Tony whispered. 

"Can you try and breath slowly and deeply for me?" Steve put his hand on Tony's and spoke softly. 

"Okay, okay," Tony said and took a deep breath. 

He was feeling better a few minutes later but hadn't recovered completely. Steve offered to take him home and Tony agreed. He didn't want to be alone. 

\---

Steve drove Tony's car and got him home safely. Tony was already better by then and asked Steve to come to the workshop with him. He had no reason to decline, so here he was, sitting on a sofa in the workshop, while Tony talked non-stop about his projects. 

Steve wasn't sure if he liked Tony or hated him, but for the first time after having woken up in this century, he wasn't feeling that alone. 

\------

Pt. 4 : I got you 

He'd stayed there for a few hours. They chatted about movies, football, and Black Widow. Steve had been careful to not let Tony get a hint about him not being who he was pretending to be. A part of him wanted to get rid of this fake identity. Bury Simon Edwards with the friendship, or rather feigned friendship of Natasha. Leave all connection to S.H.I.E.L.D. behind. But then, what? It's not like he could escape what was coming for him. Fury wasn't wrong. 

They had lunch together. Then Steve bid him farewell but Tony offered to give him a ride. Steve had no problem with few more minutes of Tony's company. Tony drove him to his apartment.

"Thank you for today. And the ride." Steve smiled at Tony, and Tony felt it was the warmest, most genuine smile the man had given him yet. 

"The pleasure is all mine, darling!" Tony bit his tongue. ('Darling? Seriously, Tony?')

Steve blinked and the movement of those wonderful lashes almost broke Tony's heart. ('Honestly, what's going on with you, Tony? You've hated this face all your life.')

"Bye, Mr. Stark," Steve said.

As he stepped out, Tony breathed deeply. This day had gotten unexpectedly beautiful. He closed his eyes and let the feeling sink in, and then he heard it, eyes snapped open. 

Not one but several gunshots. And then more. He acted on instinct and wore his gaubtled. Just in a minute, he was in his Iron Man armour, flying towards the sound. Whoever it was, had done what they'd come here to do. A bloodied figure lay on the ground. Simon. Tony felt a tight knot in his throat. 

He rushed towards him. Turned him over. He'd been shot at three places, but was still breathing. Blue eyes opened, started at him for a second and shut close again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so baaad. I hurt Steve again. Leave hate comments if you want to.


	5. Where one road ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tony decides toxic boyfriends are not worth it. Steve is also going to get rid of Simon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder: I'm not following MCU's plot in detail or their timeline.

How do you tell a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent that you kinda sorta have a crush on him? Especially when the said agent is in a drug induced slumber in the ICU of a hospital after having been shot three times? Well, you don't. You just fuss around, bullying nurses and doctors, telling them they better be able to revive your not-boyfriend before dawn, or you'll buy this hospital and replace everyone with more capable professionals, or even robots, because you're Tony Stark, for God's sake. 

Steve, Simon to Tony, wasn't dying. He was healing well, according to the doctors. Natasha had arrived as soon as she'd received his call. He knew Simon was friends with her and Sharon. He was a genius, thankfully, so he didn't let S.H.I.E.L.D. get the wind of it. Sam was also there, looking awfully pale, his eyes swollen as if he'd shed some tears. 

"Who would do this to him?" Tony looked helplessly at Natasha, who obviously knew the answer but stayed quiet. She'd already informed Fury. Fury was underground himself since there's been an attack on him as well and everybody thought he was dead. Steve had cut off all connections with everyone so he didn't get the news. Natasha felt responsible for not having been able to warn him. 

"Whoever did that might try again." She breathed. 

"They'll have to go through me." Tony said in a strangely calm voice. 

\-----

Steve was out of mortal danger but still unconscious. Sam had let slip it was his second close within a few months and when Tony had demanded further information, he'd refused to say anything. 

Tony sat in a chair near Steve's bed. Eyes bloodshot and lips dry from lack of hydration. He missed those blue eyes. That shy smile. That soft and sometimes harsh voice. 

He saw movement in Steve's hand and let out a gasp. The man was slowly opening his eyes now. Tony called for the nurse and rushed towards his not-boyfriend. 

"Hey, blue eyes!" He almost let out a sob, "You okay? "

"Mmm?" Steve slowly blinked and as the room came into focus slowly, he saw Tony, with wet eyes and trembling lips. 

"What... happened? I thought I'd survived the blast and then... Fury told me... Hydra... and then I was at the cafe, with you... and... Everything was a dream?"

"Simon, Simon, Simon, you're delirious." Tony placed a finger on his lips, "Rest for now. I'll get the doctors." Tony strode out of the room, thinking about what Simon had said. 

He sent the doctors to Steve's room and told a dishevelled Sam that his friend had woken up. Sam sobbed for real. 

Few days later, Steve was ready to be discharged. Tony had reservations regarding Steve being on his own. But Sam said he was going to have Simon stay at his place for now. 

\-----

Tony was in the workshop two days laster when he heard his AI.

"Sir, Mr. Stone is here, for the sixth time this week."

"Oh, screw it. Tell him to wait in the common area." 

He wanted to be over with it. Full of adrenaline, he walked towards the room. Tiberius was there. Magnificent as always. Confident and composed. Not a crease on his forehead. 

"Honey!" He smiled.

"Don't call me that," Tony snapped at him, "Why do you keep coming back? Do you have a death wish?"

"Threats." Ty chuckled, "You look so sexy when you do that. Honey, I'm back because I missed you." Suddenly, he was awfully close to Tony and he felt frozen, like he couldn't move an inch. Ty's fingers was in his hair, then moving down to his cheek, caressing a very small, almost undetectable scar. 

"Do you remember it?" 

"Yes, you hit me with a wine glass," Tony's voice quivered, "after you'd punched me for about the tenth time."

"I regret all of it," Ty looked sad, "I was awful to you. But I love you. I want another chance."

Tony spat, " Screw you! Do I look like a fool to you? Get the hell out of here or I'm ending this right here. I'm Iron man, you son of a bitch!"

Tony was shivering, on the verge of a panic attack, but still resolute. Ty looked into his eyes. 

"End it. Do whatever that will make you feel better. I'd deserve it all. Just let me prove my love to you." A tear escaped his eye and Tony's heart trembled. Why was he so helpless? He cried. 

\---

He might've felt helpless but he wasn't stupid. He'd kicked Ty out of the house, explaining all the terrible things he'd have no problem doing to him. 

After getting rid of him, he's shut himself into the workshop and avoided receiving any calls for the next few days. There was this overwhelming sense of distrust and confusion that was enveloping his heart. He needed time to heal. 

\---

Hydra had been taken down. Fury was back from the shadows and Steve had forgiven Natasha. He hadn't heard from Stark but his friends told him how worried he'd been for him when he was out. Sometimes, they'd tease him about Tony and suggest he should call him. He'd blush and scold them. But secretly consider taking their advice. He never got around to doing that because he met Tony Stark sooner that he'd expected, but not in a way he'd liked. 

\---

Fury had been working on the Avenger initiative for quite some time, but Loki's attack had forced him to speed things up. Steve was very reluctant to say yes, but the threat seemed serious enough. 

It wasn't the first time he'd put on the Captain America uniform and held the shield again. He'd done that while fighting Hydra. This time it felt more official. He sat inside the helicarrier with Banner, Natasha, and Thor. He kind of liked Bruce. There was a calm energy around that man despite the fact that his alter ego was an angry green being. 

Thor on the other hand, was very vibrant and even a bit smug. Still likable, though. Thor and Bruce were also the latest addition in the list of people who knew who Steve was. Banner looked shocked and Thor obviously was intrigued to hear all about Captain America. 

"You're an honourable warrior, brother Steven," he smiled openly. 

Steve returned the smile. Even though they were facing a serious alien invasion issue, he felt a bit better knowing he could now get rid of the burden that was Simon Edwards. 

There was nervousness, too. Captain America himself was a sort of a huge persona to commit himself too. But it was okay because at least he'll get to be Steve Rogers. 

Though, he couldn't help but think of a certain brunette who really hated Captain America.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost there. Next chapter will be the big reveal. How'd Tony react when he finds out who his crush is?


	6. I Wish You Weren't Captain America

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Chittauri attack happens. The day was saved. What's next for the boys?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is kind of an interval. Because now we can get to the real issue. Can Tony hate Cap and love Steve at the same time?

Steve didn't expect any of these things to happen to him that day. He'd expected that he'd be slightly uncomfortable at best. He was Captain America, he could handle a minor discomfort. 

He didn't expect that moment Tony Stark would walk in, talking To Fury with his manic energy, his heart would flutter like a caged bird.

He didn't expect that the moment Tony's eyes will set on him, seeing him in Captain America uniform for the first time, he'd find himself wishing that he was still frozen. 

He didn't expect that seeing those dark eyes widen in shock, disgust, and a knowledge of betrayal will make him want to jump off the helicarrier. 

And most of all, he didn't expect to come to a horrifying discovery at the very moment: he had a crush on Tony Stark. 

At first, Tony looked puzzled. He probably thought that they'd decided to pull some sort of prank or even assign the role of Captain America to Simon due to his resemblance. Then, as Fury briefly explained that S.H.I.E.L.D. had discovered Steve Rogers, the real Captain America, frozen in an iceberg and had chosen to keep his identity secret, Tony's eyes, fixed at Steve's face, widened and gleamed with something strange.

Steve didn't know what to do. His brain cells seemed to have started some sort of rebellion. If he thought he could handle this situation gracefully, he was mistaken. Tony was staring at him as if he was trying to burn him into ashes using his glare. 

"The great Captain America," he finally spoke, "Who knew you'd be so good at lying."

Steve sighed. Nat was eyeing Tony thoughtfully. Banner just looked like a lost puppy and Thor seemed to be enjoying this moment. 

Steve wanted to say he was sorry. But he felt it was useless now. Tony hated him. With a passion. And then things accelerated fast. They said a lot of things to each other they didn't really want to. Steve wasn't sure why he couldn't control his anger, but he felt as if he was saying one thing while meaning something else. Tony wasn't very different. 

"A hero? Like you?" (I wish you weren't Captain America) 

"I've seen the footage. You're not the type of guy to make the sacrifice play." (I'm sorry, I know you're a good man. You saved my life)

"Take off that suit. What are you?" (You're adorable and I think I like you.)

"I'm not afraid of hitting an old man." (To think that I hit on Captain America)

"Put on that suit, let's go for a few rounds."

(Damn, I don't want to fight you.)

The rest of the day went away in a haze as well. The Chittauri attack brought them on the same side again. Steve forgot about his own issues for a while and became who he was supposed to be. Captain America. 

And then Tony risked his life to close the portal. For a few minutes, Steve felt as if his world is ending. When Tony fell. He felt that familiar cold, darkness, and sense of being alone surround him. He was a spectre again. Floating all alone in the void that was the twenty first century.

But he was alive, Iron Man. Steve found himself chuckling as the man made a joke about getting kissed. Picturing the moment it might actually happen. Everything felt okay for a while. 

Steve was going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment.


	7. In Which Everybody Sighs A Lot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fury doesn't care about the sexual tension. Tony is being a dumb-dumb. And Steve has a realization.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can promise you a first kiss in the next chapter, and some heartbreak. But for now, bear with these dummies.

The Avengers were kind of like a new family to Tony. Though he'd never openly admit it. He invited everyone to come and stay at the tower. Soon, they were all living there. Clint, Natasha, Bruce, and well... even Steve. Steve had been really reluctant at first, but Natasha had her way of convincing people. 

Tony was okay with Steve being there. He was the team leader. Captain America and all that. Steve had moved in a month after everyone else. Tony used to spend a considerable amount of time in the tower, bonding with his science bro Bruce. After Steve had moved in, he'd try and find excuses to avoid coming to the tower. No one was fooled. Most people just knew Tony had always resented Captain America, and Natasha and Sam were aware of Tony's crush on Cap because Pepper had been whispering in their ears. Still, they were Avengers and had little time to worry about Iron Man's love life. 

\---

Nick Fury had called a meeting in the Avengers tower and everybody had to be there. Nat and Bruce had already been in the tower and Clint and Sam had joined shortly. Fury's shrewd gaze settled at the empty seats as Captain America and Stark were nowhere to be seen. Thor, of course, was not on Earth. 

"Have the supersoldier and playboy decided to bail out on us together?" Fury gritted his teeth. He wasn't in a pleasant mood. 

"Easy, there. I don't miss a date, you know that." Iron Man's usual carefree voice informed them of his arrival. 

"Your Highness!" Fury's sarcasm wasn't new but today it was telling on his bitterness, "Where is your boyfriend?"

There were some chuckles and Stark threw a dirty look on all of them.

"Rhodes is on a mission of his own. It's called courtship. He's dating a lawyer, sooo... "

"Very funny," Natasha said through a lopsided smile, "He's talking about Steve." 

The characteristic smirk was wiped out from Tony's face. 

"How would I know where our dear old Captain America happens to be." The emphasis on Captain America was audibly resentful. Sam's eyes quizzically fell on Natasha and shifted to the figure standing next to her. Steve had just arrived, in his uniform, looking all soldier-like and stoic. 

"Ah, Steve," Bruce had also just seen Steve, "Let us when you Fury is in a terrible mood today."

The soldier looked around with his usual smile, reassuring and powerful in a strange way. Tony's expressions were unreadable. Fury didn't acknowledge Steve much and started the debriefing. Turned out the device Hydra had been after had resurfaced. The SHIELD scientist had managed to record a coded message with the location of the device before dying. 

"We'll need our genius and resident scientist to decode the message." Fury looked from Bruce to Tony. 

"Why? Can't SHIELD decode it?" Tony squinted at Fury.

"No luck so far. Besides, it's better if it stays confidential." Fury's words were calculated but enough to tell them he'd rather put his trust in them. 

"We'll get to work. Once, you tell us what this 'device' is and why doesn't it have a proper name, for God's sake?" Tony was obviously not buying into it so easily. 

"Unclear. This is why I need you to decode the message." Fury started intensely into those dark eyes. "All we know so far is that it's dangerous."

"I mean, Steve and I almost died because of it. Mostly Steve," Natasha suddenly spoke and heads turned towards her, Tony's mouth opened a little, he obviously didn't know about it, "So, I think you should answer Stark's question honestly." The spy's eyes were twinkling, her hand rested on the table. Gone were the days she'd walk into hellfire for Fury. 

"Look," the man sighed, "When I'm saying its 'dangerous', I'm there have been deaths and disappearance ever since it's surfaced. Hydra's interest in it is a reason enough for us to secure and investigate it. So, get to work," Fury was doing his best to sound calm. 

"And what do you want from the rest of us?" Steve said.

"You'll find the device, of course. Once it's location has been discovered. You, and Iron Man. It might be too dangerous for the rest of the team."

There was an outburst of protests in the room but Fury ignored them all. His eyes were focused at the supersoldier who was staring back with those resolute, blue eyes. His face determined and calm at the same time. 

Fury had left. Natasha and Clint, in terrible moods, were sharing notes on how much they hated Fury. Steve couldn't help but smile at their childlike annoyance. He was worried, too. The last he and Natasha had been on the mission, he'd almost died and Nat survived only because she was out of the building. He caught her eyes and smiled reassuringly. She wasn't buying it.

"Once Bruce and Tony have decoded the message," she growled, "We'll do it together. As a team." 

Steve sighed. 

"Let's first find out what this device is and what it does." The Captain glanced at Tony and Bruce. Bruce nodded and Tony made sure to look the mug on the table. Steve was now used to Tony avoiding making eye contact with him. It hurt, but he'd made peace with the fact that he had no chance with the genius because he happened to the hero Tony had always hated.

\---

Tony's mind had been a giant mess since the Chittauri attack. He was torn between missing that shy, blue-eyed artist to hating their stoic and determined team leader. He had nothing against Cap, really. He could work through his resentment and manage a decent team dynamics with the man, but the loss of the man he'd started to have feelings for made him bitter. He felt betrayed, too. Wondering if Simon's whole personality had been an act, too. Because, the Captain was so different from the man who looked lost and lonely in the cafe that day. Their team leader had the nerves of iron. He always ready for a war. 

Still, he couldn't feel anger and pain stinging into his chest when Natasha explained the blast which had almost killed Steve. He decided that from now on, he hated Fury with all his heart and made sure to announce it every time he saw the man.

\---

"So, Cap, you do realize I'm more than just a pretty face?" Sam snatched the sandwich from Clint's hand and wolfed down a huge bite. They were all in the kitchen that morning. 

"So I hear," Steve grinned at him, taking a sip of his coffee. He knew what his friend was trying to say. 

"And Clint here is no virgin when it comes to surviving dangerous missions," Sam licked his finger. 

Clint was nodding with a smirk on his face. 

"I know, Sam." Steve looked at his friend, his eyes soft and full of concern, "Once Tony and Bruce figure out the device's purpose and location, we'll need to plan accordingly."

Natasha let out a sigh. "Whatever the plan is, I'm going." Her eyes were piercing through Steve's. She wasn't going to let him walking into a deathtrap alone. 

"Easy, Widow! " Sam grabbed Steve's coffee, "Too early in the morning to kill Captain America with your eyes."

"Let's not overthink," Steve grinned, the characteristic kind gleam on his face. Natasha knew that even now, the soldier's mind was busy calculating and strategizing. 

"Besides, overthinking is our job," Tony's unnecessarily loud voice startled them. He had just entered the kitchen, rubbing his eyes, and yawning. Bruce was behind him.

"Did you two sleep at all?" Clint raised an eyebrow. The scientists looked terrible.

No answers were needed. Tony was pouring himself coffee and Bruce just sat on a chair, staring at the wall absentmindedly. Life of the geniuses.

Steve couldn't help but fall his gaze at Tony's dishevelled form. He was in a tank top, unshaven, with those brown eyes exhausted and bloodshot. Trying to avoid his feeling wasn't as much of his forte as was expected from a supersoldier. He almost let out a sigh at the thought that he can't just reach out and run his fingers through the brunette's hair. Or caress those creases away from his forehead. He didn't realize that he'd actually let out a sigh which was noticed by a certain spy. 

"So, did you two find out anything?" Clint poked Bruce, handing him a mug of coffee. Bruce looked as if he was about to collapse. 

"Well, so far all we know is that our dead scientist didn't invent it. It's probably alien tech, he was merely investigating it." Bruce sighed deeply.

"This can't be good," Clint gritted his teeth. After Loki, he had a reason to despise everything extraterrestrial. "Should we talk to Thor?"

"No need," Tony yawned, staring into his coffee as if he's talking to it. Steve let out another sigh.

Tony noticed that too and looked up with a start, their eyes met for a second. For a second, he thought he saw a familiar kindness in those baby blues. 

"Erm..." Tony coughed, "I don't think it has anything to do with Asgard. But we might need to give Pointbreak a call once we've figured out the location."

They all nodded in agreement. Bruce announced he needed a nap.

\---

Nat and Sam ordered pizza that night and they gathered to eat in front of the TV. It had been a tense day, with their minds constantly revolving around the current mission at hand. Nat had decided they deserved the break.

Sam made sure to sit next to Natasha and Clint made sure to sit next to him just to annoy him. Bruce was sprawled on his couch. Nat was worried he was taking it all get to him. Tony and Steve were made to sit on the same couch because Nat thought if they did end up having to go on the mission together, they'd better start practice getting alone.

Tony still made sure to sit on the other corner of the sofa, avoiding looking at his not-ex. It didn't stop Steve savour his presence. His enhanced senses allowed him to feel the rise and fall of Tony's chest, his breath, his heartbeat. He was pretending to watch Star Trek with them and laugh at their banter. But all he cared about was the brunette who was probably wrestling with his dislike of the soldier. More involuntary sighs from Steve's part.

The genius didn't even want to look at him, while all Steve could see was Tony. It happened every time they were in the same room. Everything else faded away, and all he could feel was the man he love.... 

Steve was startled by his own thoughts. No, he couldn't love Tony. That man loathed him. It was merely some weird sort of attraction, attachment, maybe. Steve felt a tight knot forming in his throat. He slowly stood up, telling them he needed some water and walked out of the room. The tiredness and dejection was so obvious in his voice that even Bruce looked up and stared at their team leader. His eyes settling at Tony who pressed his lips together, having noticed it too. Bruce was no fool. He'd spent enough time with Tony to know what was eating at his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be shy with the comments. Criticism is okay.


	8. Just Another Monday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is overwhelmed by emotions. Tony lets off some steam. And an old enemy complicates things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First kiss, you guy!

Steve let himself drift into the merciful arms of a slumber. He couldn't go back and deal with Tony's indifference again. He might've slept hardly for an hour when his emergency phone rang. He woke up with a start. It was Sam. 

"Cap, we have a situation. Looks like we won't have to go look for the device." Sam was speaking an oddly loud voices. There were bangs and shouting at the background. He realized that he could hear faint noises even without the phone. 

"Sam, what happened?" He stood up as fast as he could and ran towards the elevator. 

"It's Loki, Cap. Yeah, we didn't see this coming. Don't know if he was before this all along. But he has the device now, and he's attacked. We've already sent Thor a message." 

\----

Steve joined them soon. How had Loki escaped Asgard and why was he attacking them now was beyond their understanding for now. He didn't have his spectre, of course. But, he was holding what looked like a giant skull which definitely wasn't human. At the center of it, some sort of device had been placed, orange beams were being shot from it. 

"This is it," Bruce shouted, "That's the device. But so far what he's doing is creating blasts."

"And that's not a problem?" Clint shouted, dodging. Loki somehow seemed to be protected from whatever they shot at him. 

"What do you want?" Steve held his shield in front of him and asked the Asgardian. 

"Fun," Loki smirked, "and revenge, of course. You'll be surprised at what this bad girl can do. Basically, everything it puts it mind to. Or should we say, everything I put my mind to." Loki pointed the skill directly at Steve. 

He fired at a spot just a few inches away from Steve and laughed. He was hovering in front of the tower, smiling brightly with a fearless glint in his eye. Sam flew towards him and fired repeatedly, only to have the god fire back at him which he missed as Steve's shield flew towards him just the moment. Catching the shield again, Steve shouted instructions at everyone. 

"Iron Man," Steve said in the comms, "Can you get rid of whatever kind of cloaking is protecting Loki?" 

He heard a frustrated sigh, "I don't know what it is. I think it has something to do with the skull thing. JARVIS is unable to read it's energy signatures. It really is out of the world. I need to get close. Somebody needs to distract this brat."

"On it," Clint gritted his teeth, shooting an arrow at Loki, which got deflected but he had Loki's attention. 

"I kinda liked you, you know. Loved putting all those thoughts in your head. Felt kind of intimate." Loki smirked at Clint. 

"I have to admit, you have some balls showing up here without an army. Where'd you get that new toy from?" Counts glared at him. 

"I have eyes everywhere, my dear archer." Loki's eyes had a maniac glint in them. 

"Aw, wish you'd use them to watch your back." Iron Man was hovering right behind Loki and before he could react, he was beaming at the invisible shield around Loki, using all the power he could. 

Red sparks erupted from where Iron Man was firing and Loki lost his balance. A smile appeared at Tony's face. 

"This thing isn't invincible. The god of mischief didn't think his plan through."

Loki was flying towards the tower. Iron Man beaming at him. He seemed too terrified to fire back at him. 

"I'm almost out of juice," Tony sighed, but as he said it, there was a blast and smoke filled their vision for a minute. When the view cleared, they saw Loki sprawled unconscious. The Avengers had their injuries but nothing serious. 

"Well, that's embarrassing." Tony grimaced at Loki. 

\---

Fury was quick to help them set up a chamber similar to the one they'd kept Loki inside before. They had the device now and Tony and Bruce were already working on it. 

Steve stared at Loki, something didn't feel right about all this. 

"What's bothering you, Cap?" Sam said quietly, he was good at reading the soldier. 

"Doesn't make sense," The captain said, "It looks like he wanted to get caught. Why'd he fly right into the trap with the one thing we've been dying to get our hands on?"

"I think I might've just the answer to your question, Cap." Tony was standing besides him, looking exhausted and thoughtful, "My theory is he's not as smart as he thinks he is. And even he doesn't know what device is capable of. I think he wants to use us to unleash it's powers. See? Don't need a superspy to figure it out." 

It made sense. Loki looked calm as ever but the supersoldier's enhanced vision didn't miss the slight nervousness, even worry flickering on Loki's face. 

"So, any luck with the device, then?" Steve turned to look at Tony, "How are you planning on figuring it out without 'unleashing' it's powers?" He hadn't intended on sounding harsh, but Tony's raised eyebrow told him he did.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be harsh," Steve apologized quietly. 

"Of course you don't," Tony was probably too tired and too stressed to hold back, "You're Captain America, the great American hero. Leader of the Avengers. You get to question a bunch of scientist who've been working themselves crazy on this device."

His eyes were flashing. Steve looked at him, agitated. He'd had enough. 

"Tony, this isn't the time. I said I was sorry. Don't make this about yourself." He tried to keep his tone devoid of all the anger that was coursing through him. 

"Oh, no, this is about you. Everything is, Cap," Tony growled, unable to control himself, "You're the great leader and everyone else here is just a soldier who should be ready to jump into the inferno whenever you ordered. Let's completely forget the fact that we wouldn't have caught Loki if it weren't for me, while you were inside the tower, hiding behind your shield. Oh, but this is fine. It's fine for you to be a sham of a hero. A fake. A liar. Right, Simon?" 

Everything was still. They could hear the sounds of breathing in the hellicarrier. Sam started at Tony with his mouth opened. Nat and Bruce, who had entered the room during Tony's outburst looked wary. Fury had a quizzical look on his face as he stared from Tony to Steve. 

And Steve, he looked as if he'd stopped breathing. His face was very pale and expressionless. 

It took Tony a while to register what he'd said. He glanced around at his team, cursing himself internally. He didn't have the heart to look at Steve. He asked Bruce to follow him and walked out. 

Steve let out a gasp. Feeling unable to form words. 

"Have... have you tried to... um... interrogate Loki about the whole fiasco?" He gulped and addressed Natasha, he didn't like the look of pity in her eyes. 

"He's improved since last time," the spy grimaced, "won't tell much. According to him he's achieved what he came for and now he's here for the show."

"That doesn't sound good," Fury sighed, "Try to find out what you can. Even if you have to unleash the Hulk on him."

Nat and Steve exchanged a look. This was rather heartless at Fury's part but no one was in the mood for an argument. Natasha made sure the echoes of her steps did the talking for her as she strode towards Loki. 

"You mentioned Hulk just to pressurize her," Steve said in an accusing tone. 

"Maybe," Fury grimaced, "You make sure to sort things out with Stark. Can't have your sexual tension jeopardise the mission."

Steve's gaped at Fury, his face turning red. 

\----

Thor had arrived and apologized for being late. 

"My dear Iron Man, I have no clue how did this brother of mine escaped Asgard," his voice was full of anger, "I wish I were here when he attacked. Please tell me no one got hurt."

"We're fine," Bruce assured him, "What we're worried about is that what Loki has to do with this device and what was he trying to achieve by attacking?"

The skull that enclosed the device seemed to be made of some sort of metal. Inside, there was a round, glowing object, radiating orange light and a giving out a faint humming sound. The skull was somehow channeling and controlling the device. For what, they hadn't been able to find out. 

"I will go and try to talk to him. Brother Steven, you do not look well today." Thor's shrewd gaze settled at Steve's face. 

"Don't worry. I'm fine," Steve smiled kindly at him and Tony who happened to have lifted his head to look at Steve at Thor's words noticed how the Asgardian always seemed to bring the 'Steve' in Captain America. 

Thor left to talk to Loki. Tony busied himself with the skull. The structure was complex and the energy the device held were a kind they'd never observed before. 

Bruce said he needed something for his aching head and left. There was an awkward silence as Tony realized he was alone with Steve in the lab. 

"You know, about earlier," he looked up at the Captain, Thor had been right, he did look pale, "The things I said, no let me speak," he added hastily as Steve raised a hand to stop him, "I'm sorry. I think I've been stressed, overworked. We've all been, in one way or other." He let out a sigh and rubbed his forehead. Steve was looking at him, those blue eyes caressing his face.

"I understand," Steve nodded, "It's okay, Tony," there was something soft about the way he said his name that made Tony look straight into Steve's eyes, "I'm sorry I was hard on you. This whole fiasco has been tiresome and confusing. Ever since this thing has come into our lives, there's been trouble." Steve smiled. 

"By this thing, do you mean this device or Loki?" Tony's eyes were twinkling. 

"Both, actually," Steve let out a chuckle and coughed. Tony, as if automatically, stood up, worried. 

"You okay, Cap?" Was it worry that Steve was seeing in those beautiful, dark eyes? 

"I'm, uh..." Steve found himself unable to stop staring into those eyes. Everything stopped. But in a good way. Steve could hear Tony's heart beating as the genius stood mesmerized. Before he knew, he was leaning over to press his lips against Tony's who gasped but didn't pull away. The kiss was gentle at first. Tony was quick to reciprocate, almost as if he'd been waiting for this. He pulled away for a second and then pressed his lips forcefully against the Captain's. Their teeth clattering before the kisses grew deep and passionate. Their tongues dancing with each other. And then... 

"Cap, um... I'm sorry!" Sam's panicked voice made them jump. 

Steve turned and looked at his friend nervously, who seemed at a loss for words. 

"Everything okay, Sam?" He said urgently.

"Natasha had Loki spill the beans. This skull thing is just one part of the device. The other one, well, Loki says it's in the tower. When Iron Man attacked Loki, the other half got lost due to that blast. It's probably at the tower." 

Steve huffed, "Well done, Iron man!"

"Seriously?" Tony pursed his lips, "You're blaming me, for this? What other choice did I have? Seduce Loki into not killing us all?"

"There's no point arguing," Steve ignored Tony's sass, "We need to get to the tower. Bruce and Natasha will keep an eye on Loki. Iron Man, go straight to the tower with Thor and Falcon. Find the other half of the device and get back here." The Captain stood resolute, without a crease on his forehead. All business. Tony looked at his face. That moment was long gone. The brief moment he'd had with Steve, and now the Captain was back. 

'God I hate this man.' He told himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here it is. Sorry about dragging it. Feel free to comment. Next chapter might be a bit more angsty.


	9. Workshop Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens in Tony's workshop, remains in Tony's workshop. 
> 
> Also, in which I demonstrate I suck at writing sex scenes. 
> 
> Their first time, and Tony's mood swings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments. Comments. Comments. Need them like Tony needs to calm the hell down.

They couldn't find anything at the tower. 

"I don't get it," Tony paced around, "I distinctively remember he had the skull and nothing else. He's playing with us."

"Our good Captain..." Thor started.

"Well, fuck him." Tony snapped at the god. 

"Isn't that your job?" Clint said under his breath, causing Tony to give him the foulest look. Apparently, Sam was unable to keep a secret.

"I'm sorry," Thor said, looking at his feet, "I was about to say that Steve seemed a bit off. There's something I can't put a finger on, but... Did Loki attack him?"

Clint and Tony exchanged a quizzical look. 

"What do you mean? And why're we talking about S... uh... Cap? Let's focus on the mission at hand first." Tony spoke as calmly as possible. 

Thor pulled a long face. Looking thoughtful. JARVIS's scans hadn't been successful in detecting anything. They decided to go back to the hellicarrier. 

\---

Steve started at them warily. 

"What do you mean? Is he lying?" He looked from Tony to Natasha. 

Tony let out a frustrated sound. He was failing at figuring out the device and Steve was further annoying him. 

"Maybe," Natasha raised her eyebrows, "He might be lying. Might be telling half truth. He's Loki. If only we had a way to understand the device."

"Should we ask Wakanda for help?" Steve glanced at Bruce, intentionally avoiding looking at Tony. 

"Are you suggesting Bruce and I are incapable?" Tony snapped. He shoved his hands in his pockets, his face glowing in a shade of murder. 

Steve turned towards him, "Please, Tony, we don't have time for this. There's been no luck so far with the device, and.... "

"Just give me..." Tony raised his hand, trying to compose himself, "give me a chance. I'm taking this to my workshop. Need some alone time. I'll figure it out by tomorrow. And if I can't, I'm out. Do whatever you want." Steve looked defeated. 

"Fine. If it's okay with Fury." He said, looking around for the director who was nowhere to be seen. 

"I don't give a damn. I'm leaving." Tony said through gritted teeth and left. 

\---

It had been 36 hours since Loki's attack. Everything seems to have happened in a haze. Steve remembered being alerted by Sam's call, fighting Loki, almost getting shot by the skull thing... Almost? Steve thought that moment Loki was pointing that skull towards him and then fired at a spot close to Steve. He hadn't hit him, but that moment, there was something about those few seconds that felt odd to Steve. And even after that, up to this moment, he felt as if there was something wrong. Maybe, it was the stress and apprehension. Knowing that Loki could be planning something terrible. Stark's snarkiness. His uncontrollable feelings. That kiss. That marvelous kiss. That constant fatigue and sense of weightlessness. Yeah, he was probably just tired and overwhelmed. 

"Cap?" Sam was sitting next to him, seeing the face of his change colors, "Hey, Steve?"

"Yes?" Steve gasped, reality fading back in, "Sam?"

Sam observed him worriedly, "Thor was right. You don't look good."

"On the contrary, I've been told I look pretty good for my age, Sam." Steve put on a tired smile. He wasn't going to let their morale down any further. 

"Ha, ha! Nice try." Sam rolled his eyes, "I think I should call Natasha to call you out on your bullshit." 

"I'm fine, really. The past few hours have been stressful is all." Steve assured him, standing up. "Bruce, you should check on Stark and see if he's accidentally killed himself. He hadn't updated recently."

Bruce looked up at Steve and smiled knowingly, "Cap, I know he's a pain in the ass, especially these days, but I'm sorry you'll have to check on him yourself. I'm so drained I might accidentally let the other guy out if he agitates me. Go to his workshop. Take something to eat, pretty sure he hasn't been eating." Bruce yawned. 

Steve looked the scientist helplessly. Tony had been so difficult recently and then, there was that kiss. He didn't want to have to face his moods alone. But he felt worried about him and had no choice. 

"Fine," Steve took a deep breath, "I'll call you."

"Sir, Captain Rogers is outside, requesting entrance." JARVIS's voice startled Tony who'd started to dose off. 

"Oh, please," He shouted at the AI, "tell him to fuck the fuck off. I'm not his errand boy. I need my space and peace of mind to work on this."

He banged a fist at the table and ran hands through his hair frantically. There was silence for a minute. 

"Sir, Captain Rogers wants to know if you're okay. He promises not to talk about the device." JARVIS said and Tony could swear that bastard was feeling sympathetic towards Steve. 

"Fine," he gnarled, "Tell him he has only ten minutes and then I want him the fuck out of my workshop."

The doors slid open and Steve entered, glancing around. It wasn't the first time he'd been inside the workshop. 

"Um... Hi," He smiled nervously at Tony, "I brought food," he put the sandwiches on a table, "Just wanted to check on you, and apologize." Tony gave a deep, searching look, wondering how to respond. Steve took a few steps closer to Tony, "Look, I know I can be... difficult, sometimes. But, as your team leader, it's my job to... well... fuss over things." Steve said the last few words with a crooked smile. Tony's breath got caught in his chest. 

"Sure, fine, whatever." he said, waving a hand. He was in his tank top, unshaved, with his hair disheveled. Classic overworked Tony Stark. 

"You should eat," Steve pointed to the sandwiches. 

They sat down and ate in silence. After that, Tony started telling him about whatever he'd discovered about the device, to Steve's surprise. He told him the skull was containing the radiation which was gamma but somehow shielded in a way that it was almost undetectable. The skull was manipulating the radiation for some purpose. 

"You, see, Cap, it was staring right at our faces, all that time," Tony was blabbering with a maniac energy, "The skull. Inside it, that thing, it's like a brain. We don't know what would happen if we separate it from the skull. And the thing inside, it has layers. I don't know what it is. It's something like that tesseract."

"Why would Loki intentionally let us have it?" Steve said thoughtfully. 

"I don't know. But he'll regret it. There's some sort of switch, on the skull, though. I'm studying the skull right now. And if I can figure out a way to contain the round object without the skull, I can try to separate it." Tony pressed his thumb on his temple. 

"You okay?" Steve asked softly. The genius had clearly not slept in some time. 

"Yes, yes." Tony sighed, "I... " before he could finish, he felt Steve's hand cupping his cheek, "Oh, no, no!" He jumped away from Steve, "not again. You going all sweet on me and then, BOOM, Captain America. Not up for that kind of roller coaster ride."

Steve stared, shocked. 

"I'm sorry, Tony," he looked down, embarrassed, "I shouldn't have. Not now, not in the lab back then. You're my teammate, it was a mistake."

Tony gulped, feeling an unexplainable surge of anger, "Fuck you. That was a mistake?" He was breathing fast and it alarmed Steve.

"I... uh... I know you can barely tolerate me," Steve bit his lip, "I didn't mean to be pushy, I don't know what got into m... " his words were drowned by Tony's mouth colliding with his. The genius placed a deep, demanding kiss on the Captain's mouth and pulled away, both startled. Steve cupped both of Tony's cheeks in his hands and let his lips lock Tony's. Slowly licking his lower lip. Tony's let out a moan and parted his lips, allowing Steve to slide his tongue inside. They deepened the kiss, out of breath. Steve found himself getting pushed on a couch and Tony straddled him. Their mouths devouring each other. Tony wraped his hands around Steve's neck and pulled himself closer, grinding himself against Steve in the process. Steve moaned into his mouth and wrapped his arms around Tony's waist. 

Tony pulled away and stared into those blue eyes that were full of need and passion. He placed a lingering kiss on Steve's jaw and then kept tracing his neck with kisses. Steve moaned and let his hands wander down a little. Their bodies swaying and moving with a rhythm. 

Tony helped Steve out of his uniform and marveled in the beauty of the supersoldier's naked form. Slowly lowering himself to kiss just above Steve's nipple, causing the other man to sigh and moan. His mouth explored Steve's pecs as he worked his way down. Undoing his boxers as he got rid of his own clothes, he lowered himself to place hasty kisses on Steve's thighs. The soldier's hands running all over Tony's back. 

Tony's ears were blessed with the sexiest moan as he took him in his mouth. Steve gasped and thrashed before settling down. 

"Unnhh, Tony," he moaned and Tony felt a surge of desire intensifying throughout his body. He started stroking himself with one hand as he worshipped Steve's cock hungrily. It didn't take long for the both of them to reach their orgasms. Both panting and gasping for breath. Steve's cum all over his lover's chest. He pulled the scientist up and placed a deep, but slow kiss on his mouth. Tony rested his head on Steve's head and they drifted off. 

\---

JARVIS alerted them both out of their sleep. Tony woke up with a start and started mumbling, unsure of what had happened. 

"Sir, there's something going on with the device," JARVIS spoke. 

Tony rushed towards the device. The orange glow had disappeared and now the round object inside was pitch black. 

"Did it get turned off, somehow?" Tony mumbled to himself. Steve was also awake and standing besides him, looking worried. 

"Should I call Banner?" Steve asked and Tony nodded. 

Banner told him he was on his way. They had yet to clean up and get dressed so they did that silently. Bruce arrived soon, Thor and Natasha were with him. 

"I think, we should try the switch," Tony whispered. 

"Don't think that's a good idea." Bruce shook his hand. But Tony had already pressed the switch. The device buzzed and hummed and started hovering. The ball inside was still black but now the skull had started to open. It snapped open in half, still hovering and the ball inside was uncovered. Slowly, it gave out a high-pitched sound and also opened in half. It was hollow. But as the two sides hovered, facing each other, electric pulses started running one half to the other. A blue triangular shape appeared from the pulses. It was blinking. Appearing one moment and then disappearing. 

"What the hell is going on?" Thor said, panicked. 

"I think it's trying to establish some sort of connection," Tony spoke, as if in a trance. 

"With it's other half?" Bruce breathed. The rest of them just stared at each other.

"Maybe, it's trying to open a portal. God, I hope that's just a hunch." Tony bit his lower lip. "JARVIS, read the energy signatures."

"Sir, you are right. This device is sending signals to something. Or someone, more precisely. I'm unable to trace anything else. " JARVIS spoke. 

Tony cursed under his breath. Feeling a familiar tightness in his chest. He can't be having a panic attack, not now. 

"Tony?" Steve's voice tried to achor him into reality.

"I'm okay," he took a deep breath. 

"What should we do?" Nat asked hastily. 

"We'll figure something out," Tony wasn't sure if he was trying to convince her or himself. "JARVIS, keep running the scans. See where the signals are going."

Steve looked at him with a strange expression, and then turned to face Thor, "Take Nat and see if you can make your brother tell the truth. Or we'll have no choice but to shut Hulk with him in the... "

There were sounds of protests from Nat and Tony, Bruce just looked stunned. 

"Can't believe how quick you can turn back into an asshole," Tony snarled, running a hand through his hair, messing it even more. 

Steve didn't respond to him, his eyes set at Bruce who seemed taken back, "I'm sorry Banner, but that might be our only shot." He said, slowly, his voice dull and hoarse. 

"I understand," Banner sighed. Nat shot Steve a nasty look but Thor nodded.

"Let us hope it doesn't come to this," Thor said. He swiftly walked out of the workshop, followed by Nat and Bruce. Tony refused to look at Steve.

\---  
Steve was having a strange dream before JARVIS woke them up. His body was transparent and he was floating above a sea. Bucky and his mother were on a boat, looking up at him. Bucky was holding out an arm and telling him to hold it.

"Come on, Stevie, you can do this." His voice sounded like an echo. 

"Steve," his mother said, "You're stronger than it. You don't have to listen to it. Come to me." Her voice felt like it was coming from within him. 

"Reach out to me, punk," Bucky called. The sea, the boat fading into darkness. Pitch black dark. Only voices remained. And then he heard JARVIS. 

\---

Steve was intelligent. He was no genius but his enhanced abilities enabled him to deduce things fast. The moment he saw the two halves of the device interact with each other, creating the triangle, a part of him understood. 

\----

Tony refused to acknowledge Steve's presence and kept pacing in the workshop. 

"Sir," JARVIS spoke, "You need to check on Captain Rogers."  
-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about all the swearing. And the cliffhanger.


	10. Into the darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve falls prey to Loki's scheme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter this time. Next chapter will have more revelations and explanations.

Tony was glaring at the menace that hovered right in front of them. The flickering triangle, Tony believed, was some sort of portal, or a key to one. His memories of the last alien invasion he'd experienced were pulling him towards a panic attack. He composed himself before shouting instructions at JARVIS. He was going to beam that thing and stop it before it invited an army of aliens to earth. He put on the suit. Steve was saying something, but he didn't listen. 

"Stark, Tony, I know, it's going to sound strange, but..."

"Shut up, Cap. Just let me concentrate." He raised his hand, pointing it towards the device. 

"Tony, I think I know... "

"NOT NOW!" He was trying so hard to keep his hand steady. His heart pounding in his chest. He took a few deep breaths.

"Okay," he breathed deeply, "Let's do this.

"Sir," His AI called, "You need check on Captain Rogers."

\--

"I think I know," Steve swallowed hard, his throat dry and lips chapped, he struggled for his breath, "I think know where the other half of the device is."

It made sense now. He didn't know why or how. But the missing few seconds after Loki had pointed the skull at him but seemingly hadn't shot, the few second Steve couldn't remember, they carried everything. He didn't feel any pain at that moment. Or even now. Those few seconds were nothingness. The nothingness he was going to turn into. 

"Tony," he called. He wasn't sure if he'd actually said his name out loud this time. 

He didn't know where he was anymore. Or who he was. 

"I need to tell you," he found himself speaking, "before I forget everything. I love you. I think I always have, Iron Man! And I think... I think other half of the device, I think it's inside me. Or maybe, it is me." 

He said none of it from his mouth. The darkness only heard it. 

\----

Tony groaned and turned. JARVIS was getting to his nerves. 

"What is wrong..." His heart trembled and head spinned. Steve was standing right in front of him. His face gone white, as if there wasn't a drop of blood inside him. His eyes opened, seemed lifeless, fixed at some distant point. And he wasn't solid - just like the flickering triangle, he was transparent. His form blinking in and out of view. The noise from the device intensified. And then, there it stopped. Steve became solid again, and fell to the ground. His eyes stared up at Tony, but he knew they weren't really looking at him. He lurched down next to the lifeless body of his friend, his lover, his Captain. He sat their motionless for a while, JARVIS going on and on about something, and then he screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading so far. I didn't expect this to take this turn either.
> 
> I don't know why, but writing this chapter traumatised me a little. Also, wrote this while sleep deprived. 
> 
> Also, tell me in comments what non-Stony one-shot you'd like me to write next. 
> 
> 1\. Steve/Sam  
> 2\. Steve/Bruce  
> 3\. Loki/Clint


	11. And the god cried

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A grieving Tony discovers a startling fact. Loki sheds some tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'll meet Steve in the next chapter, promise. Leave comments, maybe?

"Brother, please, there's still time to right your wrongs," Thor's pleading eyes stared at his brother who was looking at some distant point, smiling. 

Natasha and Bruce stood besides Thor. Bruce was ready to let out Hulk and give the god a good beating. 

"Why? Are your geniuses on earth so useless?" Loki stared into Thor's eyes. He seemed excited and scared at the same time. Nat walked few steps forward but Bruce stopped her. Loki's face seemed devoid of colour for a second. Before the Hulk could come out, Fury walked inside. 

Natasha tried to say something to Fury but stopped. There was something on the director's expressions that terrified her. The man looked way older than he was. His eyes bloodshot and face pale. He stood, facing them, looking at their faces like he was at loss for words. 

"Fury?" Natasha's heart was trembling, "You have some news for us?"

He sighed, rubbing his temple.

"Yes," he said, in a solemn voice, but Nat could tell he was holding back sometime, maybe a sob, "Stark called."

"What is it?" Thor turned, his sixth sense had been warning him about something for a while. 

"Captain America," Fury swallowed, "Steve is dead."

Natasha's eyes widened, a look of horror at her face. Bruce felt his knees going weak, he extended an arm to brace himself, holding the table. Thor looked as if his worst fear had come true. Loki's face was oddly unreadable. 

"He," Natasha gasped, pointing at Loki, "he did it. It has something to do with the skull, right?" She sobbed. A tear running down her eyes. 

"Stark isn't making any sense. I've sent a team, with Clint and Wilson to the workshop. Once we've seen the... b... body... "

Fury couldn't finish what he was saying as without even them noticing, Hulk had thrown a table against a wall. He was banging against Loki's chamber to get inside. The god looked terrified. It took some coaxing form Natasha and Thor to calm him down. When he turned back into Bruce, Natasha held him in her arms and they sobbed together. 

\---

"Sir," JARVIS spoke, "Mr. Wilson and Mr. Barton need to see you."

"Let them in," Tony said, with an oddly emotionless voice. 

Sam and Clint walked in. Both looked shaken and devastated. Tony sat near Steve's lifeless body, staring at the soldier's face. 

Sam walked towards them with trembling legs. He'd been Steve's first friend in this century. The man who was a soldier to everyone else, had been just a boy to Sam. A friend and a brother. 

"There is an ambulance outside and SHIELD people," he whispered to Tony, "We need to take him to SHIELD facility so they can find out the... cause of death." Sam was barely holding himself together. 

"He said the other side of the device was inside him," Tony's voice was still and calm, "I didn't hear it then, but I had JARVIS play the recording. And the footage from the day Loki attacked. I think, somehow, when Loki pointed the skull at him, he did fire at S... Cap. He just didn't feel anything."

Sam and Clint were half listening to Tony and half trying to process his calm demeanor and oddly coherent speech. Sam sat close to Tony and put a hand on his shoulder, "Stark, we should go."

\----

"Don't you dare cut him open or something," Tony's voice was still devoid of emotions, but the glint in his eyes was threatening enough. Fury tried to reason with him about how an autopsy and some scans were required so the cause of death could be found out. He was not having any of it and refused to talk to Bruce or Rhodes who'd just arrived. Before they could figure out what was happening, he was rushing towards Loki's chamber, ready to fire his repulsors at him. 

"Kill me and you'll never find out what happened to your paramour," Loki sighed, "cut him open all you want." 

Tony froze, "What did you do? Tell me." He found himself pleading.

"I'll talk to you. Only you." Loki smirked. 

\---  
"This skull-like device was developed to channel and manipulate the round object inside. What that object's true nature is, I don't know. I was hoping you'd figure it out. Turns out you're not the genius everyone thinks you are. I know what the round object does. At least few of its powers, I have witnessed." Loki spoke in an uncharacteristically calculated tone. Iron Man stood in front of him, pointing his repulsor at him. They had turned off the comm so Loki could talk to Tony.

"Keep talking," Tony breathed.

"Ah, gladly," Loki smiled, rather sadly to Tony's surprise, "One of it's powers, though rather confusing and unexplainable, is that it creates a version of itself within a living being. This is what it did to Steve. It takes some time. Within it's target, it slowly works to absorb all of their life energy, essence of who they are, their soul, if you please."

He stopped to look at Tony's expressions. His mouth was opened in an 'o'. 

"You expect me to believe all of this bullshit?" The scientist spat. 

"Don't. If you can risk losing Rogers for good," A wide smile got spread across the god's face. Tony's breath got stuck in his chest. Loki was surely fooling with him. Tormenting him with false hope. 

"STEVE IS DEAD," he shouted, a tear escaping his eye, "YOU KILLED HIM, YOU SON OF A BITCH." This was it, Loki wasn't quick enough to see the repulsors being fired straight at his chest. He fell with a bang and his laughter filled the room. Even in anguish, the god was mocking Tony. And then he cried. Tony froze. 

"I just," he sobbed, "I thought it'll be motivation enough for you. I thought I could bring my mother back." 

Tony's eyes opened wide, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm not sure," Loki gasped with pain and struggled to sit, "I told you it replicates itself within it's target. It recreates them in another universe. Another world. Steve can come back. But he'll need a connection, someone to guide him back. Someone's who's not... well... dead. Just like one half of the device connects with the other half. I just, thought, if I can learn to channel this power, I can somehow, bring back my mother." He fell silent, staring at Tony. 

Tony Stark felt as if his whole existence had been set on fire. He didn't know if he could trust the god. Nonetheless, he found himself saying, "What will I have to do?"

\----


	12. Steve Sees A Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony takes a tough decision. There are lots of unexpected reunions.

(The other side) 

At first there was nothing. Just Steve and the vast, grey, emptiness. He heard voices but couldn't recognize them. It was as if he had been ripped away from his world and was thrown into this strangeness of death, or whatever it was. The only thing he could feel was loneliness. He missed someone. People he'd known. He tried to remember names, but couldn't. 

Then the colours changed, he was looking up at a dull sort of blue. It was better than the grey. And then there was a voice. 

"What are you looking at, punk? Want to fight the clouds?"

\----

"Are you out of your mind, Stark?" Fury growled, "You're letting this abomination trick you into suicide."

Tony bit his tongue. His eyes bloodshot. He'd just told them what he'd found out from Loki but they could tell from their faces that they thought he'd gone crazy. 

"If there's only 1% chance to save him, I'm going to take it." He snapped at Fury. 

"Save him?" Sam had had enough, "Listen to yourself, Tony. He's gone. Dead. You know what it means?" His voice trembled. Tony turned to look at him. 

"I know what dead means, Wilson. But, it's Steve, for God's sake." His eyes stared pleadingly into Sam, hoping he'd understand that their loss was mutual. 

Sam couldn't dare to say anything else. Nat and Bruce looked at them, exhausted. 

"Come on, people. Thor, you've known people to come back to life," He looked at the Asgardian, "And what kind of Avengers we are if we don't give one of our own a chance?"

Thor considered Tony for a while, his face contorted in confusion and hope. 

"You might be right, my friend," he finally spoke, "but... please let me speak (he added, as Natasha mumbled) it's Loki we're talking about. Whatever sob story he told you about wanting our mother back, there might be some truth in it, but it won't be without treachery and hidden agenda. You cannot trust him. And if you must take that step, which by the way, I don't recommend, you should be ready for 'anything's." Thor took a deep breath and turned away to help himself to a chair. There was something about having lost their leader that had broken the team's spirits. Even Thor wasn't immune to it. 

"I know you're afraid, all of you. We lost Cap today. If I were you, I wouldn't want to lose anyone else either," Tony ran his tongue across his hips, his throat dry, "Steve was more than our friend. He's my... our... friend. And I won't hear another word. I've made my decision." He looked around, all of them looked hopeful and frightened at the same time. 

Bruce stood up, his eyes fixed thoughtfully at Tony's face. 

"We know what Steve meant to you Tony, believe it or not, we do, all of us," he started, "It was way too obvious. And I won't stop you from trying to save someone you love. I'd have done the same. But, as Thor said, we can't trust Loki. We'll have to plan this thing through."

Tony looked up at his friend, meeting his eyes, and nodded. 

\---

(The other side) 

The world slowly faded back into focus. The sky was now a shade of bright blue with a few clouds scattered on it. He heard the soft sound of waves and a pair of arms holding him. He blinked his eyes and tried to move. As he looked up, he saw Bucky smiling at him. His head was in Bucky's lap and they were in a boat. 

"Wh... what?" Steve sat up quickly, "Bucky? Where are we? How'd I get here?" 

Bucky's face split into a charming smile. 

"So many questions," he laughed, "You haven't changed."

Steve stared around. The sea was vast and blue. Where exactly they were he couldn't tell.

"Where are we, Buck?" He asked again. 

"I don't really know," Bucky sighed, "I think we're home." He pointed a finger in front of him and Steve saw the boat was already near the shore.

"The war is over, Stevie," Bucky smiled, "We can live in peace now."

\---

"So, since now I knew what to look for," Tony was speaking rapidly, "I know we can make the device establish a connection with me, the way it did to Steve. I'll have 24 hours before it kills me. And I'll have to use that time to convince him to come back to life. Let's hope he's still not a stubborn bastard even in death." He looked around, "The catch. I don't know for sure if I'll be able to find him, and if I did, we'll be able to get back or not. So, we'll need to be one step ahead of Loki. I'll need to take, not just one of half, but whole device with me to the other side, whatever that is."

The team was very silent. 

"So?" He looked at quizzically, "One of you turn this device on and shoot me. And repeat the process within a few seconds. Clear? "

They were looking at him like he'd gone mad. 

"What if you still can't make it back? How'd we know when to..." Natasha pursed her lips. 

"I'm assuming 24 hours. If I die when I'm there, it's over," he said quietly. "Let's do this."

They exchanged panicked looks. There was no arguing with Iron Man when his mind was set on something. 

\---

(The other side) 

They'd been walking for a few minutes after getting off the boat. They soon reached a small house and Bucky told him they lived there. 

"This is our place?" Steve asked, confused. 

"It can be, if you want," Bucky said. 

\----

His vitals were steady so far. After he'd been shot twice, the round object had completely disappeared, the skull empty now. Tony lay unconscious on the floor. 

\---

Steve looked out of the window at the bright, sunny sky. The days were bright here. It was summer and Steve loved spending the long, warm days helping Bucky make the house livable and then roam around with him by the sea. There were other houses, though all separated by a fair distance. They'd never seen any of the residents. Bucky told Steve he'd seen his mother one day, but they hadn't seen her again yet. 

One day, they came by a graveyard. There were few nameless graves there. 

"Do you know who these people were?" Steve asked, feeling a strange sense of sadness. Bucky said he didn't know. 

They walked back home. Steve was quiet throughout their way back home. 

"Let me cook you something, one of your mom's recipes?" Bucky had his usual charming smile on. Steve laughed, "Yeah, I'm starving."

He sat on a chair in the kitchen while Bucky started cooking. 

"I thought you were dead, y'know?" Steve told him. Bucky didn't answer, he was humming softly. 

"I'm glad you're okay," Steve continued, "I wondered where Peggy is now. She'd be married, bt know, probably. Have children. And Howard. Did he get married?"

"I don't know," Bucky said softly, "I don't remember much. Just falling down, and then being on the boat with you. And I don't care." He turned to look at his friend. Steve smiled. 

"Yes. This is good enough. All of it." He sighed. 

The doorbell rang. Steve's heart skipped a beat. They'd never had visitors ever since they'd started living here. He looked quizzically at Bucky, who shrugged.

"Let me get this," he walked towards the door, hesitated for a second and opened it. He let out a sob when he saw who stood at their doorsteps.

"Mom?" He rushed and hugged his mother. They stood there for a while and cried. 

Dinner was great that night. They cooked together, ate, and laughed. His mother looked so young and healthy. Everything was perfect.

\---

It had been two hours since Tony had been gone. Thor and Natasha were giving Loki death glares and Bruce was monitoring Tony. There was a sudden change in Tony's heartbeat and then it became steady again. Bruce looked at the monitor, panicked. 

"Looks like he's found his boyfriend," Loki chirped. 

\---

(The other side) 

Bucky had been gone for hours. Steve decided to do something productive with his time and started working on some woodwork he'd started taking interest in. The interesting thing about this place, whatever it was, that things, houses and people just seemed to keep appearing. He'd found this empty workshop with logs piled in front of it one day. 

Thick, dark clouds have started gathering above him. He turned to take a view of the sky and the vast expanse spread in front of him. There waa a figure, a man standing at some distance. He was walking towards him. He stood still, waiting and wondering. 

"Ss... Steve?" The man let out, "Are you Steve Rogers? I can't believe it. We thought you were dead." 

Steve stared at the figure now standing in front of him. It took him a while to recognize him, he was older. When he'd last seen him, he had been a young man. 

"Howard Stark?" Steve asked, unsure.

"Yes, yes," The man said, bemused, "I... live with my wife, not very far from here. You should come visit us sometimes. I still can't believe my eyes. Why don't you have dinner with us tonight? In fact, come with me now, if you're not very busy that is." The man looked fairly excited. 

"Oh, sure. Um... this can wait," Steve glanced at his work. They walked slowly, with Howard telling him about the things that had happened after Steve had gone missing. They'd believed he'd died. He also had no idea how they all got here. They reached a beautiful cottage in a few minutes. A kind looking woman, Howard's wife answered the door. 

"Howard... Oh, my, is it?" Her eyes stopped at Steve who smiled nervously. 

Howard grinned, "I was just taking a walk, looking around, and look who I found. Invited him over for dinner. I guess it's being prepared already?"

Her wife ushered them inside. The living room was beautifully decorated and really cosy. 

"I'm cooking your favorite," She smiled at her husband as they sat down, "Oh, and Howard, he's here." She said in a whisper, motioning towards the kitchen. Steve could hear someone humming softly and he thought of Bucky. 

"Don't start with him, okay?" Howard's wife was warning him, "Be nice."

Howard huffed and rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, honey. I'm in a great mood, today. I mean, look at our guest."

"Oh, you weirdos are having guests now?" A booming, sarcastic voice said from the kitchen and a man walked out. He looked familiar, but Steve couldn't remember how he knew him. He had dark eyes and hair, like Howard. 

"Hi, Anthony," Howard said softly, "Steve, this is my son, Anthony."

Anthony froze in his tracks, his eyes fixed at Steve. His lips curled in something that wasn't a smile. 

"Hello," Steve smiled. 

"Oh, great," Anthony sighed, "So you won't leave me alone in the afterlife either?"

Howard squinted at his son, "Forgive him, Rogers, he's been like this since he's arrived here. Been through some trauma."

Anthony let our a bark-like laugh, "Yes, please do forgive me, um... Captain America. Just having a bad day." 

"It's okay, Anthony," Steve said, slowly.

"Call me Tony," the brunette stared into Steve's eyes and for a moment, he felt as if his heart was stopping. Tony broke the eye contact and walked back into the kitchen. Steve didn't see him at dinner. Howard told him he sulked a lot. Steve had a feeling Tony didn't like him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave comments.


	13. And the first time, again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve meets Peggy and sees Tony flirt with some women. Then everything moves too fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They can't keep their hands to themselves even in the afterlife.

Tony Stark was a genius (also, playboy, billionaire, and philanthropist, but these things didn't matter for now). He knew there was something off with this place. His last memory was Afghanistan, so he knew his parents were dead. So, when he woke up in a warm and comfortable bed, his parents staring at him, looking worried, his first thought was he'd died and was currently in his afterlife. His father had found him by the sea, unconscious. He didn't remember how he got there. 

He still couldn't help crying when his mother hugged him. His father also had tearful eyes and a solemn expression. He couldn't stay with them forever - he had to find out what was going on. 

He wandered off and saw that this establishment had very few houses. His was startled to see a old-fashioned building with Tony Stark written on it. He figured this was supposed to be his place. He enjoyed remodelling and redecorating it. Built a workshop in the basement. 

He visited his mother every day. Even if this wasn't real, he wasn't going to let this fade away without spending more time with her. His dad was just the way he'd remembered, aloof and distant. 

And then one day, he showed up at his parents' place; the great Captain America. One more proof of there being something terribly wrong here. This mad had been dead for years. He found it very annoying to be stuck in this reality with the one person he hated, but there was no time to dwell on these feelings. Besides, there was something familiar and kind about the way Steve had looked at him. 

Steve didn't visit them again, but Tony had found out about his workshop from his father. He found the workshop easily. It was empty. He'd probably left. As he turned, he saw Steve standing behind him. 

"Geez, you scared me," Tony gasped. 

"I'm sorry," he smiled awkwardly, "Were you looking for me? 

"Yes," Tony helped himself to a chair he realized was made by Steve, "Gets a bit lonely here. Thought I'd... " 

"Of course," Steve sat on the chair opposite to him, "I'm glad you came. You didn't eat with us that day."

Tony raised an eyebrow, "Sorry about that. Wasn't expecting to... um... My dad is a bit too fond of you. Realized he was going to be unbearable that day, having discovered Captain America all of a sudden." He smiled, apologetically. He realized Steve was looking at him with a dreamy expression. 

"Oh, um... " Steve sighed, "I'm sorry I made you uncomfortable."

"Nah, screw it," Tony waved a hand, "Tell me, though, you do realize you're, um... supposed to be dead? We all are, I suppose. Something's not right here."

Steve straightened his back, "I think we all know it, at a deeper level. Bucky doesn't talk about it. Neither does my mother. I know they were both dead. I don't know, Tony, afterlife? Not sure I'm a believer, anymore. This seems to be some sort of joke. But, it isn't that bad. It's an existence, whatever it is." He bit his lip and looked at Tony's thoughtful face. 

"Yeah, whatever, Cap. You're lucky you have a genius as a bestfriend now. We're going to figure it all out. What?" He looked quizzically at Steve's nervous chuckle. 

"What's 'Cap'?" Steve laughed, "And 'bestfriend'? Y'sure? I had a feeling you didn't like me." Tony couldn't help but feel his heart getting clenched in his chest as he saw Steve laugh. 

"Cap is like a short form for Captain. And, well, why not. It's not like we have lots of options here. Damn, let's be friends, Cap" He winked. 

"Right," Steve grinned, "Call me Steve, though."

\----  
Peggy was as young and beautiful as Steve had remembered. She'd moved next door recently and although Tony had pointed out that her house didn't even exist a day ago, Steve had started to feel that everything was going to be fine. He hadn't asked Peggy out just yet, though Bucky had pushed him to do it, but he was positive she was going to say yes whenever he did. Tony would scoff and click his tongue every time Steve would act like an idiot around Peggy. 

"You don't see anything wrong here?" Tony said one day, "Look at my parents. Peggy should've been just as old by now. She was alive the last I remember. Even if this is some sort of paradise, this is a bit suspicious. Maybe, she's in your head."

Steve looked at him incredulously, "So she's in your head, too? Why can't you see her?" He felt frustrated. This was his chance to be with Peggy. What was Tony's problem. 

"Sometimes, I have nightmares, you know?" Tony whispered, "There's this strange buzzing sound I hear. People that I don't know. Screaming. Calling my name. And... your name." He swallowed.

Steve sighed, "Maybe it's the trauma from Afghanistan." 

"Maybe," Tony said, "Or maybe it's all in my head. Maybe you're not real. None of it is."

\---

Howard Stark had thrown a party. Steve still couldn't manage to ask Peggy to come as his date, but he was glad they'd get to spend some time together anyway. 

He saw a lot of people there that evening. People who'd served with him. People Stark knew. Including some good looking young men and women. He looked around for Tony and then he saw something which made his heart do the most terrible jolt he'd ever experienced. 

Tony Stark, looking very charming in a suit, was literally throwing himself at a charming duo of singers. These two women were older than Tony and quite attractive. He was shamelessly flirting with them, being all touchy feely. Steve had this overwhelming urge to drag him out of there, push him inside an empty, shut the door, and... 

What the fuck? He was startled at his own thoughts. 

"Steve?" Peggy called him from behind. She looked beautiful in a red gown. But his mind was still caught in unholy thoughts about another brunette.

"You okay, Steve?" Peggy asked. 

"Yes, I'm fine," His voice was hoarse, "Give me a minute, please." He hurriedly walked away. Found the guests room and opened the door to the bathroom and looked himself in the mirror. 

"Cap? You in there?" He heard Tony's booming voice. He sighed and stepped out. 

"Tony," He tried to feign a smile, trying to control an urge to punch his friend. 

"You okay? I'm sorry about the show earlier. It was nothing. Those old ladies are more into each other than they're into creatures with dicks." Tony grinned at a bewildered Steve. 

"Sorry, I don't know what you... "

"Drop it," Tony drew closer, "I saw it. I saw you looking at me."

"So?" Steve tried to take a step backwards, but Tony held his arm. And before he could say anything, the brunette had pulled him into a deep, hungry kiss. He found himself automatically yielding to Tony's mouth. Opening his lips to allow hid tongue to enter. Tony pushed him against the wall and straddled his hips. His mouth pressed against Steve's. 

Steve pulled away and stared into Tony's eyes, seeing them filled with desire for him made him groan. He could feel Tony's erection pressed against his. 

"I want you, now," He told the brunette who moaned in response, nudging towards the bed. 

Steve threw Tony on the bed. The brunette looked up at his lover eagerly, who was now stripping in front of him. Feeling a surge of lust run through him as he saw Steve's stiff cock. Steve lowered himself on top of Tony, placing a hungry kiss on his jaw, he started stripping him hastily. Tony rushed to help Steve and took off his clothes one by one. When Steve's hand first fell on his hardness, he let out a moan. This feeling was familiar, somehow. Steve was tracing deep, moist kisses on Tony's neck. Moving down with each kiss, his hand moving gently on Tony's cock. Tony gasped as he realized where Steve's hand was going. He twisted in the bed, thrusting his head backwards as Steve pushed a finger into him, looking at him for reassurance. Tony moaned and swayed his hips. Steve bent to lick the spot above his belly button, softly biting his eager skin. 

"Move, please," Tony moaned. Steve started moving his finger, softly massaging his tight ring of muscles before entering another finger. Tony bit his lip, almost hurting himself. Steve was moving his fingers inside him, his mouth tasting Tony's abs. 

"I... want you... to fuck me... right now," Tony managed to whisper in the midst of the strong waves of lust Steve's touch was blessing his body with. Steve grunted and took out his fingers, smiling at his lover who had his eyes closed, his face burning with anticipation. 

Tony let out a gasp as he felt Steve's cock demanding entrance. The blond was slowly pushing into him, causing Tony to moan and whimper.   
Steve stopped and bent to place a deep, lingering kiss on Tony's mouth which he devoured hungrily. He pushed his tongue into the brunette's mouth, who moaned and jerked, pulling out. 

"MOVE," Tony's voice was burning with need. Steve didn't need to be told twice. He started fucking Tony, letting his length completely slip inside him before pulling out. Their bodies started moving in a rhythm. Steve let his hand massage Tony's cock, which made the brunnete thrash and moan. Steve's fingers lingered on the pre-cum on Tonya's cock which he wrapped on his fingertips. He licked Tony's pre-cum from his fingers. This sight alone was enough to throw Tony to the edge. He came, his body jerking. Steve wasn't ready for this and ended up emptying himself inside Tony. Their moans filled the room before their bodies went limp and they lay side by side. Steve turned to press his mouth against Tony who could taste himself on Steve's mouth. 

"WHAT ON EARTH?" A startled voice the spell and they saw Howard Stark standing at the door. 

\---

Tony kept howling with laughter throughout their walk to his house. Steve could see it was mere coping mechanism. He wasn't drunk but didn't took him long to get there once they were inside Tony's workshop. Steve could feel the pain Tony must be feeling, the pain caused by Howard's venomous words. 

"I knew you were a freak," Howard's eyes were burning with loathing, "This isn't what I'd wanted for you. And him," he glared at Steve, "I should've known what kind of wretched monster he is. Considering he lives with a grown ass man."

They had both been kicked out. Maria Stark stood crying silently. The guests had left already. 

"Who cares what he thinks," Tony thew himself on the couch, next to Steve, "Can't expect him to change." Steve pulled him closer and Tony rested his head on his chest, Steve could hear the rhythm of his heartbeat. 

"I'm sorry you had to hear all this, because of me. I couldn't help myself, when I saw you with those women," Steve whispered, running his fingers through Tony's hair. Tony just hummed faintly.

"You know what," Tony whispered after a moment, "I could get used to this," he shifted against Steve, putting a hand through his shirt to place it on his bare chest.

Steve placed a kiss on Tony's forehead, "Yeah, me too."

\---

Tony was hurt, but that didn't scare him away from pursuing Steve. Everyone else had been more accepting of their relationship, which they had no intention of keeping secret. Bucky, Maria, Sarah, and even Peggy had been supportive. Howard hadn't talked to Steve and Tony ever since. 

\---

Natasha had to force Bruce into taking a nap after he'd been sitting near Tony's bedside for the tenth hour. Time was slipping and Tony hadn't been back yet. His heartbeat had went unsteady for a couple of times before getting back to normal. 

\---

Tony had asked him countless times now whether he could also hear the faint buzzing sound sometimes. Steve told him he didn't, but he heard other voices. Tony had been hearing voices too. But they lingered for a few minutes before fading away. That night, they were louder and felt closer. He couldn't understand what they were saying. Tony woke up with a start and turned to look at Steve who slept next to him. He took a deep breath and bent to kiss his boyfriend before going back to sleep. His heart was heavy and he felt a strange kind of weightlessness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading so far.


End file.
